Meeting Ludwig Von Koopa
by Lirawoods
Summary: How I met Ludwig Von Koopa and his family by making a multiverse device. (Chapter 1), I will post chapter 2 soon. My stories are drafts sorry about grammar errors
1. Chapter 1

(May 23, 2023)

Chapter 1

Didn't think I had to explain this to anybody, but I wanted to write about my experience when I met my dear love Ludwig Von Koopa and the koopalings. Well, it started about 3 years ago when I was making my multiverse remote controller and trying to see what type of universe that I could go to. Only thing was I couldn't tell this to anybody because I was afraid that this could've gone to the wrong hands, but that's beside the point. Taking me about 3 hours to finish my work, and was hoping it could work, but I needed a test dummy, either throwing some type of fruit or at least a ball or something. So, I decided to go downstairs to ask my mom a favor. "Hey, how are you doing?" "Hey buddy, I'm doing great and you." Replying while cooking some type of steak and a cup of black tea. "Feeling the same, oh yeah, you remember that controller I wanted to make that supposed to take you to different universes that you desired? Well, I actually made one and was trying to test it out and was wondering if you would like to help me out testing this tool out to see if it works, but I need to put a rope around your waist so, I could bring you back." "What are you fucking talking about? You must lose your damn mind; you know this could never work." "Well, we won't know till we try it right to stop being a sour puss." So, I turned around facing the dining room aiming the controller. It made a portal, giving my mom that I told you so look. "Now what was that about not working, and I lost my damn mind, hmmm?" "You know what I'll never question your brain ever again my dear" Saying this while her mouth wide opened. "Yea, but you may want to close your mouth a fly may land in there and lay an egg or two. But on a serious note, we do need to test the thing out, so like I was saying you need to go in there and I'll pull you back home." "Why do I need to be a test dummy, why can't you do this Chanel?" "Well, I was the one who made this, and not just that this is just test and I need to pull you back or program your back to our world." "Okay, but you owe me for doing this for you." I agreed to her offer and told her that I'll do anything that she wanted after this for a month. Good thing we had a very long rope lying around, putting it on her also telling her to make sure to yank on the rope when she's ready to get pulled back. Also use a walkie talkie to keep communication, because I knew our phones wouldn't work. "Yo mom, do you see anything?" At first, there was no response for about 2 minutes, just pure static. Then I could kind of make what she was saying, but she was going in and out. I asked her could she go towards a better connection. What she said back, I couldn't believe my ears on what she was going to say next she whispered. "I can't talk that much or loud Jen because I'm in some castle and next to some bedroom with some weird facial symbol." "What's in the room and what does this symbol look like?" "It has a piano, the room is dark blue, a boy with bucktooth and some type up-do hairstyle face symbol." I told her to make sure she walks very slowly backward and telling her that was next to Ludwig Von Koopa room, and trying to get her back to our world. Luckily, she made it out in one piece with no worry, but I was worried that he knew that she was next to his bedroom door or too busy with his music not to notice her. Closing the portal to make sure nobody came out the same time that my mom did. So, I pulled out my phone out and looked up Ludwig Von Koopa symbol showed her and asked was this the same one that she had saw when she was near his bedroom door. She told me it was the same one, and I told her that I was glad that nothing bad happens to her. "Well, at least you didn't go Bowser, Roy, or Morton junior rooms, if you did you've been one of their 2 pieces and a biscuit." "Chanel, to be honest, I don't remember what Morton and Roy looked like. I showed her what Morton and Roy Koopa would've looked like and she freaked out. Yea, you're right I'm glad I didn't go near their rooms. I still can't believe that the device brought me to another world." "Only thing is we can't let anybody else know about this, because I don't want this remote to get into the wrong hands, don't know what may happen may be causing WW3, or even worse the world may end." Explaining to her while walking back and forth, mom stands in front of me with her hands on my shoulders. "You know I'll never tell anybody this baby. When did I ever do that to you?" "I know just saying, just scared that's all. So, what was it like in there, was it like creepy or beautiful?" "You may want to sit down for this. I don't know how to explain how beautiful the hallway as it was something out of a movie…." Before she could finish, I forgot to mention something and just done on me. "Mom, sorry to cut you off but I didn't mention that I heard some classical music in the background then it stopped when you were trying to explain what you were seeing, and not just that I heard some type of breathing sounds so close to you may be inches from you, not just that I heard Ludwig or someone whispering asking you why are you near me human." My mom gave a look of fright and got straight up, and legally told me that we shouldn't go back there if that's the case and told me to get rid of that thing also never speak of it again ever again. "I don't know mom, worked so damn hard on this project to just throw it all away. Just maybe I could make things right, not just that maybe there's could be more than one universe more so than the Mario/Koopa universe. I do want to ask you something as well what did he actually looked like, because you never mention that to me just the symbol on the wall?" "Well, if you must know, he was at least 5'9" wasn't a bad looking young guy. He looked like about your age, and he didn't look like those pictures you showed me wasn't lizard-like but more humanized in a way" I didn't know what to say was totally speechless about the whole thing even though I really wanted to see for myself, but at the same time I didn't want to harm myself and go against my moms' wishes right. Like they say, "You never know till you study it right." So, I told my mom that was going upstairs to work on some more projects, and not try to think about my multiverse remote whatsoever. For about 2-3 hours straight I been working on tons of project deal with electric lighting for my room all I could think about was that damn multiverse, my curiosity was going to get the best of me. Thought to myself am I going to be that dear to go to this Mario/Koopa type universe, because I truly wanted to go back and study this world. Also, write my experience in my journals like I'm doing now weird huh (laughing), but anyways I do have to focus on my projects, can't get the urge to go the remote. Going back downstairs to get some more coffee, though it could help me not focus on that damn controller. Maybe when I'll try that world when I have some time to myself hopefully soon because I don't want my mom to know about it and don't want to worry her, so I was thinking about having one of my hometown friends to help me with my studies, keep this in a secret between me and the person I was going to bring. Just don't know who I could bring and could trust not say a word about this, not just that like I told my mom didn't want this to go to the wrong person, because you never know what may happen right. Took down the names that I thought could trust into this project, and make sure to tell them to make sure nobody knows about this. And the reason why I wanted one or two of my friends to come with me was we could have some type of fun also escaping reality, plus seeing what's out there that no-one has seen before. So, I called two of my friends Trevin and Gwendolyn to see if they would take a trip with me, even though I know they probably won't believe me whatsoever, but I need to make sure to give it a try. (Rings and finally picks up) "Hey, guys what's up? Got you two on a 3-way calling." "I'm doing fine just doing some writing project in Lacey's Café in downtown." Trevin replying and Gwendolyn also replied. "Yea, I'm doing fine as well, actually doing about the same thing myself just not at a café but at my crib. What about you Jen?" "Just drinking some coffee and working on my projects as well. The reason why I called you guys as if you two weren't doing anything else important and some free time. I hope you guys don't mind swinging on by to my place to check out a project I been working on this device that could take us into different dimensions. Look before you guys say anything and I know this sounds dumb and I could be making this stuff up but it actually does work you can ask my mom about she could also tell you the same thing, not just that also saw things that you couldn't imagine." When I had told them this even though I knew they still didn't believe, but they were willing to come about an hour or 2 later. Guess they wanted to see for themselves if it was true or not. After hanging up from them, going back to some of my projects then my mom texts me telling me that she had to go to work and didn't know when she'll be back. Also told her I was going to have some of my friends over for spending a couple of nights to work on couple tech projects including some short stories with some indie movies as well. After chatting with her, was hoping that she didn't realize what I was up too. Well because I didn't want her to worry too much and I know this could lead to serious danger between me and my friends, but at the same time I truly needed this to be done, or it was going to really bug me for the rest of my life, if you could catch my drift. So, about an hour later my friends finally showed up to see my control, but at the same time don't believe me could tell on the phone. "So, Jen, what's about this "multiverse controller you told me and Trevin about?" She asked while rolling her eyes toward Trevin and heading to my study room. "Look, I know you guys don't believe me at all and it seems dumb but trust me for what I'm about to tell and show you it'll seem like something out of a science fiction type movie." "Jen, just show us already." "Don't get impatient with my little boy. Looking at him with my lip sticking out and crossing my arms, then started to walk towards my desk where my controller was located. This device is where the magic happens." Backup a couple of inches then pointed my controller towards the wall, the warp hole came through, and hopefully, it'll be the right one to take use to the Koopa Kingdom. The look on faces was priceless, pushed them forward and telling them to hurry up before it closes, then I'll follow them right behind. Just hoping that this does bring me back to the "Koopa kingdom".


	2. Chapter 2

(May 23, 2023)

Chapter 1

Didn't think I had to explain this to anybody, but I wanted to write about my experience when I met my dear love Ludwig Von Koopa and the koopalings. Well, it started about 3 years ago when I was making my multiverse remote controller and trying to see what type of universe that I could go to. Only thing was I couldn't tell this to anybody because I was afraid that this could've gone to the wrong hands, but that's beside the point. Taking me about 3 hours to finish my work, and was hoping it could work, but I needed a test dummy, either throwing some type of fruit or at least a ball or something. So, I decided to go downstairs to ask my mom a favor. "Hey, how are you doing?" "Hey buddy, I'm doing great and you." Replying while cooking some type of steak and a cup of black tea. "Feeling the same, oh yeah, you remember that controller I wanted to make that supposed to take you to different universes that you desired? Well, I actually made one and was trying to test it out and was wondering if you would like to help me out testing this tool out to see if it works, but I need to put a rope around your waist so, I could bring you back." "What are you fucking talking about? You must lose your damn mind; you know this could never work." "Well, we won't know till we try it right to stop being a sour puss." So, I turned around facing the dining room aiming the controller. It made a portal, giving my mom that I told you so look. "Now what was that about not working, and I lost my damn mind, hmmm?" "You know what I'll never question your brain ever again my dear" Saying this while her mouth wide opened. "Yea, but you may want to close your mouth a fly may land in there and lay an egg or two. But on a serious note, we do need to test the thing out, so like I was saying you need to go in there and I'll pull you back home." "Why do I need to be a test dummy, why can't you do this Chanel?" "Well, I was the one who made this, and not just that this is just test and I need to pull you back or program your back to our world." "Okay, but you owe me for doing this for you." I agreed to her offer and told her that I'll do anything that she wanted after this for a month. Good thing we had a very long rope lying around, putting it on her also telling her to make sure to yank on the rope when she's ready to get pulled back. Also use a walkie talkie to keep communication, because I knew our phones wouldn't work. "Yo mom, do you see anything?" At first, there was no response for about 2 minutes, just pure static. Then I could kind of make what she was saying, but she was going in and out. I asked her could she go towards a better connection. What she said back, I couldn't believe my ears on what she was going to say next she whispered. "I can't talk that much or loud Jen because I'm in some castle and next to some bedroom with some weird facial symbol." "What's in the room and what does this symbol look like?" "It has a piano, the room is dark blue, a boy with bucktooth and some type up-do hairstyle face symbol." I told her to make sure she walks very slowly backward and telling her that was next to Ludwig Von Koopa room, and trying to get her back to our world. Luckily, she made it out in one piece with no worry, but I was worried that he knew that she was next to his bedroom door or too busy with his music not to notice her. Closing the portal to make sure nobody came out the same time that my mom did. So, I pulled out my phone out and looked up Ludwig Von Koopa symbol showed her and asked was this the same one that she had saw when she was near his bedroom door. She told me it was the same one, and I told her that I was glad that nothing bad happens to her. "Well, at least you didn't go Bowser, Roy, or Morton junior rooms, if you did you've been one of their 2 pieces and a biscuit." "Chanel, to be honest, I don't remember what Morton and Roy looked like. I showed her what Morton and Roy Koopa would've looked like and she freaked out. Yea, you're right I'm glad I didn't go near their rooms. I still can't believe that the device brought me to another world." "Only thing is we can't let anybody else know about this, because I don't want this remote to get into the wrong hands, don't know what may happen may be causing WW3, or even worse the world may end." Explaining to her while walking back and forth, mom stands in front of me with her hands on my shoulders. "You know I'll never tell anybody this baby. When did I ever do that to you?" "I know just saying, just scared that's all. So, what was it like in there, was it like creepy or beautiful?" "You may want to sit down for this. I don't know how to explain how beautiful the hallway as it was something out of a movie…." Before she could finish, I forgot to mention something and just done on me. "Mom, sorry to cut you off but I didn't mention that I heard some classical music in the background then it stopped when you were trying to explain what you were seeing, and not just that I heard some type of breathing sounds so close to you may be inches from you, not just that I heard Ludwig or someone whispering asking you why are you near me human." My mom gave a look of fright and got straight up, and legally told me that we shouldn't go back there if that's the case and told me to get rid of that thing also never speak of it again ever again. "I don't know mom, worked so damn hard on this project to just throw it all away. Just maybe I could make things right, not just that maybe there's could be more than one universe more so than the Mario/Koopa universe. I do want to ask you something as well what did he actually looked like, because you never mention that to me just the symbol on the wall?" "Well, if you must know, he was at least 5'9" wasn't a bad looking young guy. He looked like about your age, and he didn't look like those pictures you showed me wasn't lizard-like but more humanized in a way" I didn't know what to say was totally speechless about the whole thing even though I really wanted to see for myself, but at the same time I didn't want to harm myself and go against my moms' wishes right. Like they say, "You never know till you study it right." So, I told my mom that was going upstairs to work on some more projects, and not try to think about my multiverse remote whatsoever. For about 2-3 hours straight I been working on tons of project deal with electric lighting for my room all I could think about was that damn multiverse, my curiosity was going to get the best of me. Thought to myself am I going to be that dear to go to this Mario/Koopa type universe, because I truly wanted to go back and study this world. Also, write my experience in my journals like I'm doing now weird huh (laughing), but anyways I do have to focus on my projects, can't get the urge to go the remote. Going back downstairs to get some more coffee, though it could help me not focus on that damn controller. Maybe when I'll try that world when I have some time to myself hopefully soon because I don't want my mom to know about it and don't want to worry her, so I was thinking about having one of my hometown friends to help me with my studies, keep this in a secret between me and the person I was going to bring. Just don't know who I could bring and could trust not say a word about this, not just that like I told my mom didn't want this to go to the wrong person, because you never know what may happen right. Took down the names that I thought could trust into this project, and make sure to tell them to make sure nobody knows about this. And the reason why I wanted one or two of my friends to come with me was we could have some type of fun also escaping reality, plus seeing what's out there that no-one has seen before. So, I called two of my friends Trevin and Gwendolyn to see if they would take a trip with me, even though I know they probably won't believe me whatsoever, but I need to make sure to give it a try. (Rings and finally picks up) "Hey, guys what's up? Got you two on a 3-way calling." "I'm doing fine just doing some writing project in Lacey's Café in downtown." Trevin replying and Gwendolyn also replied. "Yea, I'm doing fine as well, actually doing about the same thing myself just not at a café but at my crib. What about you Jen?" "Just drinking some coffee and working on my projects as well. The reason why I called you guys as if you two weren't doing anything else important and some free time. I hope you guys don't mind swinging on by to my place to check out a project I been working on this device that could take us into different dimensions. Look before you guys say anything and I know this sounds dumb and I could be making this stuff up but it actually does work you can ask my mom about she could also tell you the same thing, not just that also saw things that you couldn't imagine." When I had told them this even though I knew they still didn't believe, but they were willing to come about an hour or 2 later. Guess they wanted to see for themselves if it was true or not. After hanging up from them, going back to some of my projects then my mom texts me telling me that she had to go to work and didn't know when she'll be back. Also told her I was going to have some of my friends over for spending a couple of nights to work on couple tech projects including some short stories with some indie movies as well. After chatting with her, was hoping that she didn't realize what I was up too. Well because I didn't want her to worry too much and I know this could lead to serious danger between me and my friends, but at the same time I truly needed this to be done, or it was going to really bug me for the rest of my life, if you could catch my drift. So, about an hour later my friends finally showed up to see my control, but at the same time don't believe me could tell on the phone. "So, Jen, what's about this "multiverse controller you told me and Trevin about?" She asked while rolling her eyes toward Trevin and heading to my study room. "Look, I know you guys don't believe me at all and it seems dumb but trust me for what I'm about to tell and show you it'll seem like something out of a science fiction type movie." "Jen, just show us already." "Don't get impatient with my little boy. Looking at him with my lip sticking out and crossing my arms, then started to walk towards my desk where my controller was located. This device is where the magic happens." Backup a couple of inches then pointed my controller towards the wall, the warp hole came through, and hopefully, it'll be the right one to take use to the Koopa Kingdom. The look on faces was priceless, pushed them forward and telling them to hurry up before it closes, then I'll follow them right behind. Just hoping that this does bring me back to the "Koopa kingdom".

Chapter 2

Once entering the Koopa Kingdom, I can see that both Trevin and Gwen were still speechless, and jaws were almost on the floor. And I whispered to them. "You guys may want to close your mouths, or flies could make themselves at home. And I'm also guessing now you two believe me now. They nod their heads yes. To be honest with you guys I couldn't believe it either when my mom came through." "This place is beyond beautiful Jen; this stuff has to be from the 14-16 century." Gwen said while touching the statue. "True that this is the type of place that I could only dream of living, and don't want to leave." "But you two must promise me that you won't tell a soul, even though no one won't believe us probably. I told them with a concerned look on my face, and they both agreed with me. If we're going to explore the castle better stick with me, just make sure not to make any noise." But Gwen stops us halfway. "Don't you guys hear that? Crap we need to hide." There was a dark little area, the voices sounded familiar, then they stopped walking. "Wait Kamek don't you smell that?" Bowser asked while a sniffing sound came from his nose. "I sure do Lord Bowser, smells like humans to me, 3 of them to be specific. Maybe they could be working for those Mario bros and Princess Peach. Do you think we should call the Koopa Troop?" "No, that won't be necessary Kamek, you already know they may not make it out alive if they go towards the Roy or Morton rooms." Bowser replies then give out an evil laugh. I knew we had to act quickly, motion them to follow me towards hopefully a safe room. "Dammit Jen, I can't believe this is happening to us." "Gwen, you think I knew this was going to happen to any of us." "All I care about is not becoming Bowsers next damn meal." Trevin had a point, but before I could get one word in some type of force that brought us into this dark blue room, almost knocking us out. After coming too felt like I been hit with a brick, but I hear a familiar voice looking around trying to figure out where it was coming from. "Who are you three, and who sent you?" Asking with an angrily growl. "I'm so sorry my Lordship, it was my idea to come across your kingdom. You must Prince Ludwig Von Koopa the leader of the Koopalings, and Bowser's eldest adopted children, if I'm correct." Explaining while bowing and letting them know to also bow as well. Then he came out of the darkness, and I have to say I was very speechless. Because he looked like a 5'09" handsome god with those beautiful glowing bright blue eyes, not a hair out of place, his beautiful 16th-century German-style outfit. And that deep German accent was so dreamy, I didn't what he was saying, because his perfect looks and voice were getting in the way of everything else. Then I felt Ludwig nudge my shoulder trying to bring me back to earth. "What I was paying attention." "Oh really, but I think you were daydreaming. I hope you like what you see my beautiful lady. While kissing my hand giving me that sexy smirk. Oh yes, how rude of me do you guys would like to have a seat with me and have some tea and German biscuits." Before we could say anything, we heard somebody coming this way sounds like Bowser and Kamek, but I could be wrong though. "Bowser, I tried to ask Roy, Lemmy, Larry, and Wendy, if they had known anything about those mystery humans. But none of them knew what I was talking about, all there's left is Ludwig, Iggy Roy, Bowser Junior, and Morton. Only thing is I'm afraid to ask Morton, no offense, but he's not the sharpest crayon in the box." "No, you're right, Kamek. Gives a heavy sigh. Sometimes I wonder what is wrong with that boy you know; just wish he was like Iggy or at least Ludwig." "I know Lord Bowser, but I know with a lot of more training and schooling we could get him in the right path, but back to the humans part, Lord Bowser, if we're going to get to the bottom of this we need to ask the 2nd-3rd command which your sons Junior and Ludwig. Our best luck is with Ludwig, only reason why I'm saying this is because how old Junior is no disrespect in any means." Kamek explains and the tone of his voice he was hoping that he didn't offend King Koopa (Bowser Sr.). "I know what you mean, and you know I always wanted your opinion with anything that goes right or wrong with the kingdom. And you're right, but we'll have more luck getting information with Ludwig, but also with Iggy the only ones that'll give us the right information." Ludwig had to act fast, so he took his wand from his hair, made us invisible, and whispered to us that he'll make us harder for them to smell us as well. (Knocking) "Hey son is it okay for us to come in, we need to talk about something just important." "Yes sure, come on in, and have a seat. So, what's the problem Bowser and Kamek?" "Well, we believe there are some humans that came here that could be spies from Princess Peach and the Mario Bros., and hopefully you'll know anything about these "spies". But if you don't know we were going to ask Iggy." Kamek explained. "What about the rest of the Koopalings and Junior?" "Well, I and Kamek already asked most of them, just not you, Iggy, Junior, Morton, and Roy. The ones we did ask including the Koopa troops, didn't know anything about these humans." Bowser replied while sipping some of Ludwig tea. "Well, maybe we could do PSA at the Koopa tower. Letting them know that they need to watch out and be ready charge if needed." "That's my boy, you know what I may put you back into the 2nd command after all of this issued is dealt with. I know that you were upset that Junior took your position, but I was thinking about this for an awhile and maybe you should be the next king of Koopa Kingdom." "I'm very honored about this, but I do need to get back to writing, have to finish a musical script. Maybe we could talk about all of this after the PSA?" "I like the sound of that Ludwig, but we'll let you go back to your music writing, don't want to hold you up further. Let's do the PSA maybe 2 days from now, sounds good to you?" Ludwig agreed with the idea while showing them the door. Taking out his wand doing a one-way mirror only he'll see them, but they couldn't see in, as soon they were too far away from his room and hallway. He turned us back to normal. "Are you okay my dear new beautiful Jennifer?" Ludwig asked while gave me a kiss on my hand like a gentleman. "Yes, I'm doing fine." "Maybe you two would like to be alone." Gwen said while start laughing. "Well, I can always send you and Tevin back home, I and Ludwig could get to know each other better." They all agreed on that idea, I returned them back to our universe, and good thing nobody heard my device. "Forgot to mention, you won't have to worry about me mentioning you are your friends. I maybe Bowsers adopted son, but nothing like him, don't even think the rest of the koopalings are like him either. Plus, I can't stand his biological son Junior either, none of us can besides his father." "Maybe it'll get better after you get your position back. Don't let them get to you my dear Ludwig, everything would be okay." "Maybe you're right but other than that I would love to get to know you better my dear. Something about you makes me want you more, even though I just met you it feels like I knew you for a very long time my beautiful princess. Would you love to go on a dinner date, maybe tonight?" "Oh my god yes. I felt the same way with you, my handsome prince, I tried to keep my composer but some reason I felt this feeling that I never had before." "I'll set up a reservation to a restaurant that I know you'll love, and not just that I'll treat you like a princess that you deserved to be treated. But before we head to the restaurant, I need to make sure to treat your nails done, hair done, and a perfect dress." Takes his wand out again, and got me all doll up, feeling like a true princess. "Oh my gosh, Ludwig, I look amazing." "I'm so glad that you love it like I mention before I want to treat you like a princess, not just that spoil you like one too." He explains while holding my chin towards his handsome face. Then he gives me a deep kiss, it was like heaven, never had a guy kiss me this passionate before. Then he made the call to the restaurant to make the reservation and trying to get a limo to take us to the restaurant in style. (phone hangs). "Ludwig, what about your family, would they expect something wasn't right because they think you're supposed to write your musical screenplay? Not just that what about the other Koopas see me with you." "Don't you worry about a thing my princess, I'll take care of all of that, and to make sure that you've taken care of. Forgot to mention that the limo will pick us up in a couple of minutes, they'll let me know when they're on the way here then zap us. He explains while getting ready for our date, still couldn't believe this was going to happen. Like a dream come true, and then he received a text saying they were on their way to the castle. "Just have to make some changes to the room so they wouldn't suspect anything." Magically makes a doubleganger telling him that we'll be back hopefully in an hour and pretend to write most of his plays. We were in the limo faster than I could blink, and this limo is something out of a fairy tales, feeling like a celebrity. "Would you like something to drink my dear?" "Sounds great, I'll have some red wine, please. Pours both of us some wine. Mm, the most best-tasting wine I ever head my dear Ludwig." "I'm glad you enjoy it, my dear Jennifer." "I wish met you sooner Ludwig, just never met a perfect gentleman like you in my life." He kisses my hand. "I'm one of a kind, my dear. I'll make sure that I would never leave your side no matter what, to me you're more than gorgeous but more of perfection my love. Everything that a man like me needs, a woman in your caliber needs to be treated like a princess." The driver had rolled down the back window. "Dear sir, we have arrived." "Thank you, kind sir, and here's your tip." He gives the driver 50 golden coins. Ludwig goes to my side waits for the drive to open the door for me holding his arm, so he could escort me to the front door. "Welcome Lord Ludwig and milady. We hope you have a lovely night." We both nod our heads, and when we once entered it was something only kings and queens could only dream of. "I could see you already love it, just the beginning. I come here plenty of times the food is top of the line, not just that, I normally come here to play some of my classical music always a hit my love." When we went to our table,

Ludwig pulls out my chair out. Then snaps his finger, about 2 or 3 waiters came in a wink of a dime.


End file.
